Who's at the door
by Jaelle91
Summary: Picking up right where the season finale ended. Who did Abby choose and what will she say?


This is my first fanfic ever, so please, please be gentle, but do tell me what you think. Honestly, do! Because I could really use the feedback, bad and good.

Ok, so I've read quite a few ATW fics and I noticed that there wasn't really one that picked up directly where it ended with the cliffhanger on the season finale. So… I decided to do so.

This is my take on who is behind that door and what happened next. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

I apologize beforehand for any grammar and spelling errors. English isn't my first language so please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Against the Wall or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey, I need to see you."

Place cleaned up, candles lit, dress on, heels on, hair done. All ready to go. Now she just had to wait for him to arrive.

A knock on the door startled her. "Already, really? That was fast, this must be a new recor…" "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I thought of one more thing you should take into consideration..." Seeing all the candles she stopped. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"I… made a decision."

"Ah, between Danny and Brody?"

"Yes, and he's gonna be here any moment so you've got to go!"

A knock on the door made them both jump. "Back door, back door!"

"Oh, wait, wait, bye, good luck."

"Oh ok, bye!"

While her mother left through the back door she took one deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi Brody."

"You look nice."

"Thank you, Come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, a beer is ok."

Abby opened the fridge and got out two beers. "Ok, ehh we could go to the roof, sit by the fire, though maybe that's a bit cold, but I do have blankets so.. or we could just stay here, sit on the couch..."

"Abby, stop rambling. You said you wanted to tell me something, so talk."

"Ok, ehh. Damn he was standing close. Well, you know I like you..." She took a step back.

"And?" He stepped forward.

Avoiding his gaze she was studying the pater on the floorboards. "And, I like spending time with you…" Taking another step her back hit the kitchen counter.

"And..?" He took another step as well and put his hand on either side of her on the counter, she was now trapped between his body and the kitchen counter.

Damn he wasn't letting her of easily. Finally she blurted out "andmaybethisshouldbearelationship"

Then it was silent, eventually she almost started to say something just to fill the awkwardness when he put his finger under her chin and gently pushed it up so she had to face him.

"Say that again?" He asked softly.

Her face contorted. "Please don't make me?" She begged.

After a hard stare-down she gave in. "Maybe this should be a relationship."

Silence again.

"You think it should be or you want it to be?" A small smile started to form around his mouth.

Reluctantly she admitted: "I want it to be."

Full smirk now he looked at her. "What? Stop looking at me like that!"

"So now I can't look at you anymore?"

"Not when your face sais you're about to make fun of me."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you so were!"

"Was not."

"Yes you were."

"Ok Abby stop it. This is ridiculous."

"You started it."

"Really? You want to argue about that to?"

"If I have to."

"Jeez! Ok I clearly have to be the adult one tonight, so let's get to it OK?"

"OK."

"So if I understand correctly, you want us to end this non-relationship and be together in a real one?"

"Yes, but Brody I just mean that I don't want us to date other people anymore. I don't mean it in the move in, get married and have a baby kind of way."

"Really? Damn that's a disappointment, but I guess I'll have to live with that."

"Don't joke with me! I'm actually serious."

"Relax Abby, I wasn't planning on proposing." "Yet."

"Aha, funny." She rolled her eyes at him and pushed herself up to sit on top of the counter, seeing those heels were starting to hurt her feet.

He moved to stand between her legs and put his hands on her hips. "So, I know I'm not allowed to look at you, but can I at least kiss you?" "Please?"

"Hmm, well, because you asked so nicely, I think I can make an exception." She put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "Just this once."

"Hm, we'll see about that."

* * *

Ok, so what did you think?

Reviews are really appreciated!

This is a One-shot for now but I'm thinking about writing more Abby/Brody.

Let me know if you would like to read more.


End file.
